Tundra Biome Props (List)
This page is a list of props that can be placed on a build site using the prop palette. All of the props look like the trees, rocks, plants and other nature props seen in the Tundra Biome. Flowers *Bluebell Plant *Bluebell Plant (Large) *Bluebell Plant (Perfect) *Crystia Plant *Crystia Plant (Large) *Crystia Plant (Perfect) :Examples: Bluebell-plant-perfect.jpg|Bluebell Plant (Perfect) Crystia-plant-perfect.jpg|Crystia Plant (Perfect) Shrubs and Ferns :Bushes with berries: *Tundra Berry Bush (Pink) 1 *Tundra Berry Bush (Pink) 2 :Stalked plants with berries: *Tundra Berry Bush (Red) 1 *Tundra Berry Bush (Red) 2 :Young, dark green plant shoots: *Tundra Shoots Group 1 *Tundra Shoots Group 2 *Tundra Shoots Group 3 :Examples: Red Tundra Berry Bush 2 prop placed.png|Tundra Berry Bush (Pink) 2 Pink Tundra Berry Bush 1 prop placed.png|Tundra Berry Bush (Pink) 1 Grouped Tundra Shoots 1 prop placed.png|Tundra Shoots Group 1 Trees :These trees have a stout trunk and minimal, thin branches: *Tundra Centipine (Medium) 1 *Tundra Centipine (Medium) 2 :Classic fir trees, dusted with snow: *Tundra Fir (Snowy) 1 *Tundra Fir (Snowy) 2 :Classic fir trees with more snow: *Tundra Fir 1 *Tundra Fir 2 :Towering trees with bright green tops: *Tundra Grove Tree (Large) 1 *Tundra Grove Tree (Large) 2 :Similar to the above, though not quite as tall, with and without snow: *Tundra Grove Tree (Small Snowy) 1 *Tundra Grove Tree (Small Snowy) 2 *Tundra Grove Tree (Small) 1 *Tundra Grove Tree (Small) 2 :Slender trees with branches only at the tops: *Tundra Spindle Pine 1 *Tundra Spindle Pine 2 :Examples: Tunra-centipine-2.jpg|Tundra Centipine (Medium) 2 Tundra-fir-2.jpg|Tundra Fir 2 Tundra-grove-tree-snowy-1.jpg|Tundra Grove Tree (Small Snowy) 1] Tundra-spindle-pine-1.jpg|Tundra Spindle Pine 1 Fungi The tundra fungi is clusters of mushrooms: *Tundra Fungal Mound 1 *Tundra Fungal Mound 2 *Tundra Fungal Mound 3 *Tundra Fungal Mound 4 *Mushroom (Tall Glowing) 1 *Mushroom (Tall Glowing) 2 :Examples: Tundra-fungal-mound-4.jpg|Tundra Fungal Mound 4 Tundra Fungal Mound 1 prop placed.png|Tundra Fungal Mound 1 Mushroom-tall-glowing-1.jpg|Mushroom (Tall Glowing) 1 Rocks *Tundra Boulder 1 *Tundra Boulder 2 *Tundra Rock (Large) 1 *Tundra Rock (Large) 2 *Tundra Rock (Medium) 1 *Tundra Rock (Medium) 2 *Tundra Rock (Small) 1 *Tundra Rock (Small) 2 :Examples: Tundra Boulder 2 prop placed.png|Tundra Boulder 2 Small Tundra Rock 1 prop placed.png|Tundra Boulder (Small) 1 Medium Tundra Rock 1 prop placed.png|Tundra Rock (Medium) 1 Large Tundra Rock 2 prop placed.png|Tundra Rock (Large) 2 :Crystals - these are found only in tundra caves. *Crystal (Glowing) 1 *Crystal (Glowing) 2 *Crystal (Glowing) 3 *Crystal (Medium) 1 *Crystal (Medium) 2 *Crystal (Medium) 3 *Crystal (Small) 1 *Crystal (Small) 2 *Crystal (Small) 3 :Examples: Crystal-small-3.jpg|Crystal (Small) 1 Crystal-medium-3.jpg|Crystal (Medium) 3 Crystal-glowing-2.jpg|Crystal (Glowing) 2 Miscellaneous *Cavern Roots (Long) *Cavern Roots (Long with Dirt) *Cavern Roots (Wide) 1 *Cavern Roots (Wide) 2 *Cavern Roots (Wide with Dirt) 1 *Cavern Roots (Wide with Dirt) 2 :Examples: cavern-roots-long.jpg|Cavern Roots (Long) Cavern-roots-long-w-dirt.jpg|Cavern Roots (Long with Dirt) More Props by Biome The following lists may also be of interest: *Deciduous Biome Props (List) *Desert Biome Props (List) *Jungle Biome Props (List) *Old Growth Forest Biome Props (List) *Volcanic Biome Props (List) *Ocean Biome Props (List) Other Info *To see more props organized in this manner see the Themed prop lists category page. *Too see all props of this general type see the Nature props category page. Category:Themed prop lists